


The Last Speech

by lancesfate



Series: Klance One-Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancesfate/pseuds/lancesfate
Summary: I don't want to spoil it, so the summary will be this:I was in a bad mood, sad really. This was the outcome. You may cry, you may laugh, and you may be happy at some points during this. But that's what I want you to feel. Or maybe it's what Keith wants you to feel.





	The Last Speech

_He was one of the most annoying people I had ever met. He always yelled at me for things I never did and he always made fun of my hair, that got old really quick though. I’ll admit though, if I hadn’t acted like I had forgotten when we were rescuing Shiro, we might have gotten along a lot quicker than he did. But, you see, he was the cool one in school, at least he was the cool one to me. He had the looks, the outgoing attitude, and he even had all the girls in the school. That last part is what made me want to push him away._

_I loved him, I knew I did even at such a young age, but whenever I saw him or even spoke to him in the Garrison, it was either about how good of a pilot I was or how much he liked some other girl in our class. I decided then that it was better to push him away and make him think I hated him or make him think that I thought I was the best. I made him think there was a rivalry between us in hopes that he’ll hate me so that I could learn to hate him. It didn’t work, but I pushed my feelings for him away and it seemed to work._

_But when I saw him again, all those feelings came rushing back and I panicked. I acted like I didn’t remember him and he acted like it didn’t hurt him that much. He told me later on that he was hurt a little when that happened, but by then, we were together._

_As the years went by and we bickered less, I started to love him all over again. He was kind and caring. He wasn’t afraid of anything if it meant protecting someone else. He was always ready to step up and take the lead if Shiro or I weren’t be the best leaders. He was this new person, a much different person than the one I met back at the Garrison. He was all grown up, mature, and he was the one person who could calm me down._

_I remember the day he told me he loved me, it was a day I could never forget and I know it’s a day he never did forget. It was right after a battle with the Galra and we had all gotten separated during it. It was mostly my fault, I had ran off to help civilians even though everyone else told me not to, that the Blades were there. But, like him, I couldn’t ignore the cries of help coming from them, so I ran off._

_I had been heading back to the ship and the lions when I saw him running towards me. I was confused at first because after every battle, we were to always go back to the castle and meet everyone there. But there he was, running towards me and yelling my name. It wasn’t till he got closer that I realized he was crying and that worried me more than anything. When he jumped into my arms, causing me to fall backgrounds on the ground, I was even more confused._

_Then he went on this long rant of how stupid I was for running off and that do I know how worried sick he was and how afraid he was that I got hurt. He yelled and yelled, but all I could do was smile because he cared. I must have voiced that thought out loud because he then proceeded to tell me that he has always cared and how dumb I am to think that he wouldn’t. It was then he said ‘I love you’ to me._

_He had whispered it and I could hardly hear it above the roar of many ships flying overhead, but I could tell by reading his lips what he said. I acted like I didn’t just so I could hear it again and he did. I think he realized that all I wanted was to hear him say it after the fifth time I asked what he said. I won’t go into too much detail about what happened after that, all that you need to know is that was the day Shiro, Pidge, and Coran won a bet._

_That day was the first day of the rest of my life, it was the first day I began to truly feel happy and satisfied with life. After that day, we got closer and he told everything he has felt since first starting the mission of saving the universe. Many nights I would hold him as he cried because of how much he missed his family or how lonely he felt. He told me everything and I did the same._

_Some nights he would come to my room just to talk. The first time he did that was just a couple weeks after he told me he loved me. We were just starting to open up to each other and I felt like that night opened up all new doors between us._

_He had walked in, but was about to walk out thinking I was asleep when I stopped him. I had always been a light sleeper so it didn’t surprise me that I heard him coming in. He apologized for waking me, but I could see on his face something was wrong. I stopped him from leaving and I told him that he could talk to me, that there would never be a time he couldn’t. So, he proceeded to tell me about his anxiety and how he felt useless sometimes, they were things I never thought he would have thoughts about._

_He never portrayed that he was feelings those things, but I should’ve known by how much he had been distant since I had come back from the Blades. That night, he stayed in my room and every night after that. He told me I had kept the voices in his head at bay, that they weren’t so loud around me. I understood what he meant, and I wanted to help him. I loved him and there wasn’t anything I wouldn’t do for him._

_At first, we tried to keep our relationship from everyone else, but when you’re stuck in space in a castle with only so many hiding spots, it got complicated. Pidge was the first one to find out, she just took one look at us and blurted out that we were dating, but she promised to keep it a secret. Allura and Shiro were the next._

_They had walked into my room, wanting to talk to me about the team and my leadership skills, but it just so happened that he was in the room with me. I won’t explain what we were doing, it wasn’t anything R-rated, but Shiro swears it was higher than PG-13. He still holds that moment against me sometimes, saying we scared him._

_When they found out, we decided to just come out clean to everyone. That included my mom, Krolia, and Romelle. None of them were surprised, they all said they had known since the beginning, Romelle never even knew they once we weren’t dating. It was a funny moment, but we were glad none of them were going to act any differently. It was just a stupid fear we both had, we then realized how stupid it really was._

_He had always been a light in my life. I told him about my past, about my dad. I told him about the time Shiro and Adam adopted me, and how Adam and I didn’t really get along at first. I told him my life story and he told me his. I remember he told me how Rachel had always teased him about being the older twin, and he always argued back saying she was only older by two minutes. He told about the beaches he had in his backyard and how, when he was little, he wanted to be a dancer until he got into the Garrison._

_One day I even caught him dancing, and while he was dancing, he was singing. And, god, did he have an amazing voice. I don’t normally listen to music, but I knew if he had gone into the career of singing, he would’ve made it big time because his voice was just that good. His dancing? He could’ve won Dancing With The Stars all on his own. He moved as if he had nothing holding him back, like he lived and breathed dancing._

_He had caught me watching him and demanded I dance with him. When I told him I didn’t know how to dance, he made sure to spend the rest of the night teaching me. I got good, I’ll admit, but I was nowhere near as good as him and I’ll probably never see anyone who can dance as well as he could._

Keith pauses as he looks at the pews, all filled up with friends and families. He caught Shiro’s eye, he saw the tears that were quietly falling down his cheeks.

_I miss him. I miss him everyday and have since the day I lost him. Shiro told me I shouldn’t blame myself and I know I shouldn’t blame myself, but I can’t help it thinking that if I had just tried harder and pushed my myself harder, I would have made it to him in time._

_I miss him more and more everyday. His smile, his laugh, and even when he’d make fun of my hair, but get mad at me when I try to put it in ponytail. Some days it’s hard just getting out of bed because the thought that he won’t be there beside me is like a weight on my chest. It hurts and it’s heavy. It sometimes causes me to lose my breath and I’m left gasping for air._

_He should be here, he should be laughing with us, and he should be telling us stupid jokes to lighten the mood._

_We shouldn’t be gathered here for his funeral, we should be gathered here for his and i’s wedding. We should be saying our vows, not me saying his eulogie. We should be having our wedding reception after, not going to the graveyard to bury his body. I can’t, but think I failed him. I promised him I would protect him, that I wouldn’t let anything hurt him, and I failed._

_But, I knew if Lance McClain were here with us, he wouldn’t want me to blame myself. He wouldn’t want us to be sad or to be worried about him, but that’s because he was always so selfless. He cared too much about other people that he would rather put himself through hell than let someone else help carry his burden. God, that always made me angry, the fact he wouldn’t let me help him some days even though I could see just how much he was hurting._ _I’m sorry this speech is so long, but there’s still so much I could say about Lance that we could be here for years. I could tell you all about every moment he and I had, and still, none of you would be able to know just how much I loved him. Words can’t express how I felt towards him and how I still feel towards him. I don’t think I’ll ever find another man like him. I know I’ll never find another man like him._

_He was one of a kind, the brightest star in the sky, and the light of my life. Cheesy, I know, but he would’ve loved it. He would’ve loved it._

Keith’s voice drifts off, his thoughts flooded with Lance. Tears pricked at his eyes and soon, Keith was crying at the podium. He was crying and then sobbing and he couldn’t move. It wasn’t until Shiro grabbed his arm to pull him off stage that he finally realized what had happened. He promised himself he wouldn’t break down, not in front of everyone, but there was nothing he could’ve done to stop the tears from falling. 

Just like there was nothing he could’ve done to stop Lance from dying.


End file.
